24fandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Doyle
Mike Doyle was the Director of Field Operations during Day 6, taking over from interim Director Jack Bauer, who stepped up temporarily following Curtis Manning's death. Jack and Mike ran point with each other during the remainder of the day, but Jack had higher authority, due to his appointment from President Wayne Palmer. Before Day 6 Before the nuclear crisis on Day 6, Doyle was assigned to CTU Denver, where he butted heads with Milo Pressman. The two have an antagonistic relationship. He also has a history of hurting people and enjoying it, as Nadia Yassir stated during her interrogation by Doyle during Day 6. It may have been hinted that Doyle may have had a troubled life sometime earlier in the past as he stated to Nadia that he read the Koran, "the Bible, and the Upinishads. Anything he could get his hands on." Day 6 on the plan to raid the Russian consulate.]] Following the unexpected death of Curtis Manning, Doyle was transferred to CTU Los Angeles from Fort Bragg and instated as the new Director of Field Operations. Doyle was ordered by Bill Buchanan to get a team together to raid the Russian consulate. Doyle would have the go ahead on the operation if Vice President Noah Daniels authorized it. The primary objective was to take Consul Anatoly Markov by force, and the secondary objective was to rescue Jack Bauer. When Jack called Morris O'Brian and told him that he knew where Dmitri Gredenko was, Buchanan told Doyle that rescuing Jack was now a primary objective. Doyle later confronted Morris and asked for Intel, but Morris gave him a sarcastic remark. Doyle grabbed Morris' throat and made an announcement that if anybody had trouble following his orders, they might as well tell him now. Milo Pressman then confronted Doyle and told him to not touch his people. guards.]] Around 6:55pm, Doyle was informed that Russian President Yuri Suvarov authorized the raiding of his consul when Markov refused to turn himself in. Doyle and his team raided the consul and Markov was killed when he tried to retaliate against the American agents. Doyle found Bauer and learned that Gredenko was in the Shadow Valley and had drones. Doyle called CTU to inform them about the new Intel. Jack insisted on joining the search for Gredenko, but Doyle told him that he needed to be checked out at medical. Doyle and Bauer arrived back at CTU and learned that Gredenko and Fayed managed to escape from the Shadow Valley. Before they left, they launched one of the nuclear drones and Morris was able to track it using satellite. General Walsh prepared to send out F-16s to destroy the drone, but CTU lost the location of the drone. At 7:20pm, Doyle was in a meeting with Bill Buchanan and Milo Pressman. Chloe O'Brian confronted them and revealed that CTU had been compromised. Someone was relaying CTU's satellite grid to the drone pilot, allowing the drone to avoid detection. Doyle suggested for Nadia Yassir's system to be check, as she had already been flagged by Homeland Security and she was of Middle Eastern descent. Milo objected against this, and called Doyle a racist, but Buchanan agreed with Doyle's assessment and Chloe found evidence proving Nadia was the mole. Doyle called for security to approach Nadia's station and he arrested her. Nadia claimed she was innocent and Doyle grabbed her and began to hurt her. Buchanan demanded for Doyle to stop and Nadia was brought down to a holding cell. Doyle spent fifteen minutes interrogating Nadia, warning her that he would go to any lengths to break her. Nadia told him that she had read his file, and knew that he liked enjoyed hurting people and that he "got off on it". After Doyle began to get physically violent, Milo entered the room and told Doyle that Morris was able to find the drone pilot. Doyle told Milo that he wasn't finished with her and he left the room, preparing for departure. .]] Doyle ran point with Jack Bauer and the TAC unit killed two hostiles. The drone pilot was shot, but according to Doyle he was still breathing. It was learned that the drone's target was San Francisco and once it reached its destination, it would automatically detonate. Jack was able to have the drone land in an industrial park, but the suitcase nuke was compromised in the landing. Radioactive poisoning was released, but the casualty estimate was minimum. After learning about the small incident that happened in San Francisco, Doyle reported the news to Jack and told him that the casualties would be minimum. Doyle was later confronted by Connell Johnson, who was on loan from [District. Johnson found evidence that proved Nadia was innocent, and there was a breach in her system. Due to their history in Denver together, Johnson agreed to cover-up the finding of the new evidence and let Nadia take the fall. When Jack asked Doyle if he was going with him on a lead, Doyle said he had to stay back. Doyle returned to CTU and Johnson confronted Milo about the microchip. Milo was furious and nearly got into a physical confrontation with Doyle. Doyle revealed that he gave the evidence to Morris ten minutes ago, as he wanted to validate that it was reliable before submitting the evidence to Buchanan. Doyle showed gratitude and sorrow for Nadia and Buchanan was able to convince her from avoiding legal action, and stay on board. Doyle later asked Nadia to come to his office, and he expressed his opinion that his suspicion of her was common sense, not racism. Doyle told her the reason why her system was breached was because Milo had her signed in under his user name and he forgot to change the logs. He asked for Nadia to distract Milo with something and check Milo's system. Nadia refused to betray Milo, but Doyle suggested that if he followed his orders, Division wouldn't be as tough on him. When Nadia confirmed that Milo didn't change the logs, Doyle altered them to cover-up Milo's mistake. Nadia didn't understand why Doyle was protecting Milo, and he told her CTU had a better chance of finding the suitcase nukes if Milo was still on board. Doyle later left CTU with a TAC team, heading to the location where the sting operation with Gredenko was being held. By the time Doyle's team arrived on site, Gredenko was found dead and Fayed was taken into custody. When physical interrogation wasn't working on Fayed, Jack left the room to place a call to Buchanan. Doyle had a word with Fayed and told him that his associates would detonate the suitcase nukes in major US cities, which would cause people to forget about Fayed's existence. When Doyle's manipulation didn't work, he pulled out his firearm and Jack demanded for Doyle to lower his weapon. Jack told Doyle that Buchanan wanted Fayed transported back to CTU for a pharmaceutical interrogation, as Agent Burke was standing by. Doyle asked to interrogate Fayed himself, but Jack refused. .]] During the transport, the CTU vehicle was ambushed and Fayed managed to escape. Doyle and Jack were both shot, but it was learned that this was part of a sting operation. The cell that rescued Fayed were undercover CTU agents, who claimed to be sent by General Mohmar Habib. Doyle cut himself during the ambush and Nadia asked if he needed medical attention. Doyle insisted that he was fine. After Fayed spoke on the phone with General Habib, Nadia discovered a possible distress signal in the conversation. Jack called Jamal in an effort to warn him, but Fayed managed to escape. Jack and Doyle arrived at the van and found Jamal in critical condition. Doyle stayed with Jamal, while Jack went after Fayed. Jack attempted to tell Buchanan were Fayed was, but the signal was cut off. After Jack killed all of the hostiles and Fayed, CTU arrived on the scene and Doyle secured the two remaining suitcase nukes. He asked for Jack to get medical attention and a call was patched through his cell phone. The call was for Jack and Doyle handed him the phone. Memorable quotes * Mike Doyle (in awe of how Jack hung Abu Fayed by a steel chain and killed the other terrorists): Damn, Jack... Background information and notes * His main weapon appears to be a GLOCK 17, which is also the same firearm once carried by Curtis Manning. Appearances Day 6 Doyle, Mike Doyle, Mike Doyle, Mike